Unexpected
by Kikio Shiroshi
Summary: Akira bumps into Waya at a book store and treats him to lunch. Then an unexpected twist from Waya makes their friendship and rivality different. WayaAkira paring! OneShot!


Unexpected

Chapter 1:

Kikio: Another story I'm creating, just to keep you busy because Missing: Sai and Mizuki is in slow progress. It takes place after the series ends, but it's mainly about Waya and Akira. Just a one-shot story.

---

Akira was in the bookstore looking in the magazine section for an issue of Go weekly. He finally found the last issue. Since Hikaru and him don't talk as much now, he isn't sure if Hikaru has moved up. He turned the pages to the pro section. Looking at it, Hikaru had just moved up. So now he is at 2-dan level. 'Hm, he's catching up fast.' Akira was about to put the magazine back, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you still looking at that?" he asked.

Akira turned around. "Oh, no I'm not- Waya?"

"Hm, Touya? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking at Go Weekly. Stupid question I suppose, why else would I be in here?"

"To molest me." Joked Waya. Akira rolled his eyes.

"Well, here." Akira said as he handed to magazine.

"I don't want it after to touched it!"

"Then wash your hands after you read it. So do you want it or not?"

Waya snatched it out of his hands. "Remind me to burn my hands after this." Akira started to laugh. Waya was about to read, but then put the Go Weekly magazine down. "So, how is Shindou doing?"

"Why are you asking me this? Can't you read?"

"Yeah! I just… well you read it first. Anyways, I have to hurry, I promise to meet Isumi at his house." He said as he started to leave.

"But isn't Isumi in China again?" Akira asked. Waya stopped walking.

"Yeah…"

Akira looked at the clock, which read 12 o'clock. "Hey I know, Waya would you like to get lunch with me? I know a really great sushi place."

Waya started to star at him. "Why are you asking me? I expected you to ask Shindou or Ochi."

"Shindou likes ramen, not sushi," then Akira had a disgusted face. "Ew, like anyone would like to ask Ochi out to lunch." He and Waya laughed. "So are you coming or not?"

Waya thought for a long time. Akira got impatient. "Hm… sure why not. Wait, is this a trick? I had a dream that you molested me after taking me into a sushi restaurant." Akira got confused. "Or maybe that was Shindou… I can't remember."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Well, let's go then!"

---

Waya and Akira took the train to a sushi restaurant near the Go salon where he first met Hikaru. "For some reason, I don't see a lot of people come here. I think it's because it's kind of small." Explained Akira. They made their stop and got off. They walked for a couple of minutes and found the restaurant. "Here we are, Sushi Central."

Waya stares at the restaurant. "I don't really go around these parts, so I haven't seen this one before."

"Ogata-sensei treated me here once. I sometimes go here after school." The two entered in. A waitress seated them in a far corner and took their orders. Right after, their food came in. Akira gave the money for the food.

"You're right Touya, this is good." Akira smiled. "So Touya, why did you ask me out? It seems like we're on a date."

Akira almost choked on his sushi hearing 'date'. "Waya, I don't see it as a 'date'. Just a friend taking a friend to lunch. And besides, we're both boys."

Waya chuckled. "Not the way I see it."

Akira's face turned red with blush. "Wha- what do you mean by that? I mean, you and I are rivals, but also just friends' right? Just friends?"

Waya started to laugh. "Sometimes being 'friends' isn't good enough for me." He took another bite of his sushi. "I see it in your eyes, you like someone. But it's not a girl. I think you had a crush on Shindou Hikaru."

Akira stood up. "NO WAY WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON SHINDOU!" a few people stared at them. He sat back down, "How do I know you like Shindou huh?"

"Yes, I do like a guy, but not Shindou."

"Then you-

"Not Isumi either, and don't kid around saying Ochi."

"Then who?"

Waya stood up and got closer to Akira. Their eyes met. Akira closed his eyes, scared. 'What is he doing?!' he thought. Waya touched his cheeks. Soon their lips met, making Akira's eyes flew wide open. 'He-he's kissing me?!'

Waya stopped the kiss after a minute. He looks at Akira and smiles. "Does that answer your question?"

"Wa-Waya…"

Waya took out a small piece of paper and put it in Akira's pocket. Then he goes towards Akira's ear and whispers, "Meet me at my apartment at eight tonight. You and I are going to have a ton of fun." Stepping back, Waya waves 'good-bye' to Akira and leaves.

Akira sat there silent for a few moments. He took out the paper Waya gave him; it was the address to his apartment. Then he just realized. Akira ran outside still seeing Waya walking. "Waya!"

Waya turns around. "Yes?"

"… You own 500 yen for your sushi!" The only response from Waya was a laugh.

---

Kikio: And there you have it! I feel like I could of done a better job though. I don't think anyone wrote a Waya Touya fanfic yet. Anyways, I didn't mean for Waya to be straightforward to Akira. Hehe, if you didn't like this couple, then that's fine and just tell me. But don't it in a harsh way! The couple I think the worst is Waya and Ochi. That's gross. Wait, anyone with Ochi is the worst! Don't hurt me if you like Ochi, that's just in my opinion. Waya likes Touya! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Akira: Augh! Waya's kiss tasted sour! (Starts spitting it out)

Waya: Gross! Touya, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?! (Almost throws-up.)

Akira: Oh Yeah! You've kissed two boys! Isumi and Shindou! You're the playboy here!

Waya: Yeah why you-

Kikio: Okay, while they fight, here's a short story made by my sister. If you like Ochi, don't read. But, there's no killing, however, there is Isumi saying 'Shut up' to Ochi. Like I said, made by my sister so this is her version of how Isumi and Ochi met.

---

Weird Moments:

Isumi enters a Go salon and pays the fee. This is where he goes a lot of times, so everyone knows him well. "Isumi-san, why don't you play the kid with the glasses in the corner? He's almost as strong as Akira." Asked his friend Ms. Ashiro. Isumi nodded his head and went towards him.

Isumi found the kid. He looked up towards him and said, "Hello, I'm Kousuke Ochi. I heard someone compare me to Touya Akira, and they're right. I am a very strong player. Maybe I'm the only one who matches his strengths."

Isumi looked at him with an angry face. "I don't like you," are the only words he says to Ochi. Then he walks away.

-

The Next Day:

Isumi goes back to the Go salon and yet again sees Ochi. Ochi was the first to talk. "You and I just met, why did you say-

"Shut up." Was Isumi's response as he went to an empty Go board.

-

Third Day:

This time Ochi goes up to Isumi. "Okay, what is wrong with you?! First you say you don't like me, then you say shut up!"

Isumi sighed. "I wish you were never born." He said as he walked to the empty Go board.

End.

---

Kikio: So that was my sister's short story. Sorry if you don't get the point of it. Cherry (sister's nickname) hates Ochi sooooooo much!

Cherry: Yeah, Ochi sucks crud!

(Goes back to Waya and Akira's fight)

Waya: And you are an f b!

Akira: And you asked me if I kissed my mother with my mouth! Does your mother know you're saying such language?! You're a potty mouth!

Waya: Well you're a- (Cherry grabs Waya's ear)

Cherry: Come on Waya, it looks like I have to teach you how to be a polite young man! Muhahaha! And I'm worst than Kikio!

Waya: NOOOOOOO!

Akira: Hehe… please review!


End file.
